


Buried Feelings In The Backseat

by SeraphStarshine



Series: From Blowjobs To Boyfriends [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullets Era, Car Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Pencey Prep Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Honestly, Frank had no idea what this thing he had going with Gerard was, or how he had ended up in a car with the older man basically on top of him, or why this kept happening whenever he ran into Gerard, but right now, he really didn't give a fuck. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Feelings In The Backseat

"Won't the guys be looking for you?" Frank gasped, pulling away from Gerard's swollen lips for a moment so he could voice his worries aloud, moaning softly in the back of his throat as Gerard relocated his mouth to that one spot on Frank's neck that seemed to be wired directly to his dick.

"Nah - _maybe_ , I don't give a fuck," Gerard mumbled, his teeth grazing Frank's skin as his hips canted forward, pressing their lower bodies together eagerly.

"Okay - cool... _fuck_ Gerard," Frank moaned out loudly, his pants tightening rapidly as Gerard continued to shove against him in a wanton fashion.

Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's sweat soaked hair, tugging their mouths back together for another messy kiss, his back pressing against the car door, ignoring the handle that was digging into his spine painfully, because the discomfort barely even registered underneath the overwhelming need bubbling in Frank's veins that always seemed to surface whenever Gerard was in the nearby vicinity.

Honestly, Frank had no idea what this thing he had going with Gerard was, or how he had ended up in a car with the older man basically on top of him, or why this kept happening whenever he ran into Gerard, but right now, he really didn't give a fuck, because Gerard was warm and soft, not to mention _hot as fuck_ , and Frank didn't really need an explanation for why Gerard seemed to want him so badly, even if this strange attraction between the two of them needed to be discussed eventually, but right now wasn't the time, not when Frank was hard as a rock and desperate to come.

Frank had known about Gerard before he met him, My Chemical Romance had caught his attention from the beginning, and Frank knew they would run into each other eventually given the fact that the both of them were in bands signed to the same record label, but what Frank hadn't expected was this strong pull that existed between them, or the desire that instantly sparked to life in his belly every time Gerard so much as glanced in his direction.

Frank had tried to ignore the urge to drag Gerard off stage so he could fuck him, or be fucked by him - _whatever_ , the first time Frank had caught one of Gerard shows, and he had done a decent job of controlling himself, if making it through the entire set with a raging erection counted, and to Frank it did, but he hadn't lasted long once Gerard had sauntered his way over to Frank's side with a lopsided grin on his face and a half drunken beer clenched in his fist.

They had hit it off instantly, as if they already knew each other before, but some strange outbreak of amnesia had erased their initial meeting from the boys memories, at least, that was how it seemed to Frank, but whatever the case was, he and Gerard had spent all night talking, ending the evening making out furiously behind whoever's house they were at before Gerard's younger brother basically pried Gerard off of Frank so he could take him home.

Frank had been left flustered and confused, Gerard's rapid withdrawal hadn't given him the chance to say goodbye, or to ask for his number, inspiring Frank to show up at Gerard's next show two nights from then, hoping to rectify that fact, and maybe even ask Gerard out on a date.

That didn't happen though, or the next time, or the time after that, instead, both boys seemed to follow a predestined pattern of events, meeting up at one or the other's show, drink a bit, share a few hours - or sometimes only a couple of minutes of small talk before ending up in someone's car, or spare bedroom, or even outside, the sounds of desperate kisses filling the air as messy handjobs were exchanged until they were discovered and pulled apart.

Frank was always left wanting after these encounters, and not sexually - no, he definitely had experienced some of the best orgasms of his life thanks to Gerard's hands, but he wanted more, he wanted to date Gerard, to kiss him slowly, to take his time appreciating his pale body, but it never seemed to happen that way, no matter what Frank's intentions were.

Thoughts of Gerard kept Frank up late at night, sleep eluding his grasp as he pondered what this meant to Gerard, and if he felt anything for Frank, or if he was just using the younger boy as an easy way to get off, and no matter how many hours Frank wasted turning over the subject in his mind, he never reached a definite conclusion, but he did know one thing for sure - he _liked_ Gerard, he liked him a hell of a lot, and he needed to tell him soon before Gerard's band got big - which they _would_ , Frank could tell, and he was taken out of his grasp completely.

But Gerard had caught him off guard once again at his most recent show, he hadn't even bothered with their usual preliminary conversation before grabbing Frank's hand and dragging him outside and into a parked car as soon as My Chem's set was finished, sweat still dripping from his forehead while he pressed his lips against Frank's hungrily barely two seconds after the door was closed behind them, and Frank was too overcome by his lust to formulate the words he had been planning on blurting out to Gerard the next time he saw him.

"Can - _fucking hell_ ," Gerard growled when he hit his head against the roof of the car trying to find a more comfortable position on Frank's lap, "can I suck you off?"

"Oh fuck yes - _please_ ," Frank practically whined, his dick twitching wildly in anticipation as Gerard folded himself into the footwell, his long fingered hands instantly fumbling with Frank's pink belt that Frank had _maybe_ chosen to wear tonight only because Gerard had mentioned that he liked it the last time Frank had been sporting it.

"You are so hard Frankie..." Gerard mumbled to himself as he nuzzled his cheek against Frank's dick, which was currently trying to break free from the constricting denim surrounding it all on its own power.

"Yeah - _so hard_...fuck Gee - need you, need your mouth," Frank begged, a sudden rush of heat flaring up in his chest as Gerard slowly pulled his zipper down, a smirk crossing his lips as Frank tilted his hips upward, giving Gerard room to edge his jeans down to mid-thigh before he stopped suddenly, a whine of discontent leaving Frank's mouth at the lack of action, but the sound was cut off by Gerard's wet lips covering his own, his tongue snaking into Frank's mouth as he slipped Frank's already leaking cock out of his worn boxers.

" _Please_ -" Frank whimpered pathetically, his body tensing up when Gerard let go of his dick, his hands tangling in Frank's hair instead, and _yes_ \- this felt nice, but Frank needed more, "touch me, _fucking_ \- please?"

Gerard groaned loudly in response, his head dropping down into the crook of Frank's shoulder as he shoved his own hard cock against Frank's leg weakly, a thready cry escaping his throat when Frank began mouthing at his neck, ignoring Gerard's sweaty hair that was falling into his face as he bit and licked eagerly, trying to encourage Gerard to get back to the original plan of sucking Frank off before Frank blew his load right then and there.

" _God_ Frank - you are so fucking hot, look what you do to me." Gerard grabbed one of Frank's hands which were currently attempting to claw their way into the fabric of the seat cushion, pressing Frank's palm against his crotch heavily, and even though Frank had felt Gerard's length against his leg earlier, this was different, because _fuck_ \- Gerard was fucking _throbbing_ , and Frank hadn't even touched him yet.

" _Jesus fucking christ_ \- I want to make you feel good, let me..." Frank trailed off when Gerard moved away again, leaving Frank suddenly cold without Gerard's warm body blanketing his smaller frame.

"You will, I just...let me -" Gerard cut himself off by taking Frank's cock into his mouth all at once, no teasing, no more dragging things out, Gerard literally sunk down to the base all in one go, his thin lips stretched wide in an obscene grin as he moaned as much as possible while his mouth was so fucking _full_.

"Oh god - _fucking hell_ , your fucking mouth, fuck Gee," Frank stammered out, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head as Gerard pulled in a deep gulp of oxygen, his head tilting to the side slightly as he somehow took Frank even further, letting Frank slide into the back of his throat, and _fuck_ \- Frank was in heaven right now. He should have asked Gerard for a blowjob before, but now that he knew how fucking _sinful_ Gerard was with his mouth, he would be definitely be taking advantage of it much more often.

But all rational thought flew out of Frank's head when Gerard swallowed thickly around Frank, his nose buried in the nest of curls surrounding Frank's cock as he gagged slightly before pulling off, his hands sweeping his hair out of his face before he went back down again, his eyes sparkling as he gazed up at Frank with lust clouded eyes and blown out pupils.

"Oh god Gee," Frank gasped loudly, his hands tangling in Gerard's black locks as he did his best to keep his hips still, to not thrust upward into Gerard's mouth like he was fucking _dying_ to.

"It's okay," Gerard rasped out, his tongue snaking past his lips to wet them slightly before he continued, "you can fuck my mouth."

"You - _fuck_..." Frank moaned, his ability to speak vacating him when Gerard encased Frank's length once more, his hands resting on Frank's thighs in an encouraging manner, and that was all the go-ahead Frank needed to buck upward quickly. 

His first motion was shallow and unsure, but when Gerard simply hummed happily in approval, Frank really went for it, his entire body jerking forward as Gerard relaxed and let Frank use him, as if having a dick shoved in his mouth was his favorite thing in the world.

Frank was so close already, it was pretty fucking embarrassing, but he couldn't hold on for long when he had Gerard on his knees in front of him, his pale face flushed a becoming pink color, his thick eyelashes dusting his cheekbones as Frank's cock disappeared into his spit soaked lips - _fuck_ , this was a scene out of a fucking porno, and Frank had the odd urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't having a very vivid wet dream.

But he wasn't imagining this, because this was real, this was happening right now. None of Frank's fantasies involving Gerard were ever as good as the real thing, and this was fucking _spectacular_ , so Frank simply shut his mind off and enjoyed the feeling of Gerard's warm mouth around his aching length.

"Close - Gee...I'm gonna come," Frank tried to warn Gerard, his hands tightening in Gerard's hair in a feeble attempt to pull him off, but Gerard only moaned loudly in response, the accompanying vibrations going straight to Frank's dick, and that was too much for Frank's overstimulated body to handle.

Frank swore he saw stars as he exploded in Gerard's mouth, his torso writhing back and forth as an obscene cry was ripped from his throat, every muscle in his body trembling as Frank clutched to Gerard's greasy tresses, trying to ground himself as he rode out the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

Gerard continued to apply suction around Frank's cock until he was empty, soft whimpers emitting from his mouth as he licked Frank clean, finally removing himself from Frank's dick with a loud pop as he sat back on his heels, one hand pressed against the obvious bulge in his jeans as his eyes rolled up in his head.

"Come here," Frank gestured weakly, his limbs not seeming to want to respond to his brain's signals, which didn't really surprise Frank. His mind had pretty much short-circuited from the overwhelming amounts of pleasure he had just received, and it was taking him longer than usual to come back online.

Gerard immediately covered Frank's body with his own, his fingers fumbling with his pants before he gave up trying to unfasten them, his large bat buckle still holding them up even though his jeans were unzipped, but Gerard didn't seem to care. He just shoved himself against Frank roughly, almost imperceptible needy noises filling the car as Gerard bucked against Frank wildly.

Frank was trying to get his body to work, to get Gerard's pants down, or _off_ , but before he could move, Gerard released a desperate whimper that escalated into a high pitched whine, his motions stilling as he began to shake heavily, his arms wrapped around Frank's shoulders as he came right then and there, his hot come filling his boxers, some of it leaking out onto Frank's stomach as he finally got his palm pressed up against Gerard's twitching cock.

"Holy shit," Frank groaned weakly when Gerard collapsed against him, his weight pressing Frank back against the frame of the vehicle in an uncomfortable manner, but he didn't really give a shit about that right now.

"Mhmm," Gerard mumbled into Frank's neck, his warm breath tickling Frank's ear as he spoke.

The two boys sat there in silence for a short time, the only sound filling the air was their harsh breathing, the scent of sex and sweat entering Frank's nose as he gulped down oxygen as fast as he lungs would accept it, his body still doing its best to come down from its high. 

Frank was subconsciously waiting for someone to knock on the roof of the car, to suddenly pull them apart like always, but when that didn't happen, Frank realized that this was his chance, he just had to force the words that had been festering inside of him past his thick tongue before he lost this precious window of opportunity.

"Hey Gee," Frank spoke up, pausing until he heard an affirmative sound coming from the man still draped on top of him before continuing, "do you wanna maybe go get something to eat sometime, or grab a drink - like... _not_ at one of our shows?"

"Like a date?" Gerard finally lifted his head, his hazel eyes locking with Frank's, and when Frank didn't see any rejection or disgust in his eyes, he found the courage to continue.

"Well...uh - _yeah_?" 

Frank hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but he wasn't exactly sure what else to call what he had in mind - he did want to date Gerard, but most people usually went out to dinner before getting sucked off - oh well, Frank had never been one for conventional relationships anyway.

"Sure, I'd like that," Gerard smiled lazily, that crooked upturn of his lips that showed all of his tiny teeth, and _fuck_ \- Frank thought he might drown in the accompanying rush of happiness that followed Gerard's expression, his own grin widening as Gerard pulled out a sharpie from somewhere in his tight jeans before scrawling his phone number onto Frank's arm.

"So I'll call you." 

Frank tried to contain the glee in his voice as he stared down at the black digits gracing his skin like he had obtained the winning lottery numbers or something just as precious, because from his point of view, he basically had.

"You better," Gerard winked, and Frank couldn't help but lean in suddenly, capturing Gerard's mouth in a slow kiss, all of the earlier urgency gone, but there was still _something_ there, something that made the kiss so much better than just two pairs of lips touching.

But the moment was broken by a loud rap at the window, and before Frank could turn around and see who had finally found them, the door Frank had been leaning on was yanked open, depositing him onto the hard ground roughly, causing Frank to emit an embarrassing yelp of surprise, his pants still bunched around his thighs as his vision tried to adjust, the view from his current position now filled by the cement and a beat up pair of converse instead of Gerard's gorgeous face.

"What the fuck Gee - I told you to meet us at one," a familiar voice snapped angrily as Frank clumsily refastened his jeans.

Frank now knew that the shoes belonged to Gerard's younger brother Mikey, who seemed like a decently nice guy, not counting the fact that he was constantly interrupting Frank and Gerard whenever they tried to snag a few minutes of alone time.

"Sorry," Gerard giggled from inside the car, but he didn't sound apologetic at all in Frank's opinion.

"Whatever, we are leaving, say goodbye to Frank," Mikey scoffed before storming off, leaving Frank to wonder who's car they had been in if it wasn't Mikey's, but _whatever_ , it didn't really matter.

"Bye Frank," Gerard chuckled as he exited the vehicle, pausing to help Frank to his feet before pressing his lips against Frank's cheek quickly. "I hope I hear from you soon."

"You will," Frank promised, and he meant it, _fuck_ \- it would be a miracle if Frank made it until tomorrow without sending Gerard a text.


End file.
